Doppelganger
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Ren looks a lot like Nami and now she's found herself in the 'one piece' world now she's got to live the life of Nami's doopelganger
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! That mermaid looks a lot like Nami." Luffy exclaimed. Sure enough not far from teh ship in the water was a girl. Her face did look a lot like mineand she had long orange hair but she was no mermaid.

"She's not a mermaid. But she does look like she's in trouble." I informed him.

"Well than we have to save her." Luffy exclaimed. I nodded and we soon had her up on the boat. Now more of the differences were more prominit. The girl was tiny in some aspects like her height and waist. But she had an hourglass figure. Her eyes were closed behind dark rimmed glases and her clothes were soaked. Surprisingly the bag at her side was dry.

She was wearing a purple shor slave shirt that was zipped up, jeans, and boots. "Is she breathing?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah but she was knocked uncouncious by something." I said noticingthe bump on her head. The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, her jade green eyes searching her surroundings.

When her eyes met mine she jumped to her feet in shock. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded mutly almost as if she didn't trust her own voice. "Did we scare you?" I asked her.

This time the girl shook her head. "No. I'm just shocked to find myself here... For many reasons." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked. Why was I even curious?She had the look of someone who was hiding something. It was almost as if I was looking into a mirrior.

"Why do you look like Nami?" Luffy suddenly asked. The girl shrugged.

"I've always looked this way." She answered. Silence surrounded us after her answer.

"Akward." The girl said smiling widely.

"Who's this?" Usopp demanded running until he was in front of the girl.

"I'm Renee Jorden. Ren for short." The girl told him with a smile.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp-" Luffy smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm the captian!" Luffy told him angerily before turning to Ren. "Monkey D. Luffy!" He shouted like a hyper child.

Ren dropped into a quick curtsiy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Usopp. Luffy."

"Excuse these dimwits. I'm Nami." I told her pushing the boys aside. She laughed. It sounded almost like a kid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Nami."

Zoro

My nap was rudely interupted by Luffy and Usopp arguing over something. Had we reached land already?

"Ren and Nami are related." Luffy shouted.

"They never met before today!" Usopp argued back.

"Ren." Luffy whined at the same time Usopp whined for Nami. Who in the world was Ren? I stood up and walked over to where Luffy and Usopp were by the frong to the ship.

"What?" Nami asked as she plopped down inbetween Luffy and Usopp. "Nami's busy by the way." She told Usopp twisting until she was sitting cross-legged. Why was Nami wearing glasses and talking about herself in third person?

"Are you and Nami related?" Luffy asked arms crosseed. Nami shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe it's the whole sperated at birth thing." Nami answered fiddling with the zipper of her purple T-shirt.

"Oh. Who's that?" Nami asked pointing hr chin in my direction.

"Oh that's Zoro!" Luffy shouted haplily. He jumped to his fett and Nami slowly followed suit.

"Hi Zoro. I'm Nami's doppelganger Ren." Nami-Ren-told me smiling as if she was Luffy.

"Doppelganger?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Someone who looks like someone else." Ren answered. Usopp tood and patted Ren's shoulder comfortingly. Ren bristled. "Um... I'd better help Nami." Ren turned and went to find Nami.

Ren

It was one thing to suddenly find myself in the 'One Piece' world. I was cool with that. What I wasn't cool with that. What I wasn't cool with was people touching me. It wasn't just Usopp. I just didn't liek contact unless I inituated it. The girst time anyway.

"Hey Nami." I told her brightly. I sat down at the table beside her.

"Oh hey Ren." Nami said though she sounded distracted. She was probably thinking about the boys and how sooner or later she was going to have to betray them. "The boys are idiots aren't they?" Seh asked me not looking up from the table.

"Yeah but having idiots like them in this kind of world is a good thing. This universe is built on doom, gloom, and dark clouds. Having them exist creats little rays of sunshine to peretrate the darkness. With them on your side you'll never lose." I informed her thinking about how Luffy beat the crap out of Arlong for her."Think of it this way. You can travel to the ends of the world running from whatever skeletons you've got in your closet and they'll follow you. They won't let you go without a fight." And there was a half-cocked prediction about what was to come.

Nami looked up at me inconfusion. I grinned. "I know thing Nami. Don't qestiong my knowledge." YOu may find out thing you'd rather not know. Nami nodded even though she obviously wanted to demand answeres.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship bumpped into something. Well that didn't happen in the orignal story. Nami and I shot to our feet and headed out onto the deck to see what happened. Standing on Luffy's special sitting place, the sheep head at the front of the ship, was a slime man covered in gold and rings. And with a purple afro.

"Oh! Twins! How rare!" The man squealed bringing his hands together and hopping from foot to foot in excitment. Weirdo. "Get them men. I want to add them to my collection." And with the last squeal other pirates were suddenly pouring onto the 'Going Merry'. I was knocked out from behind.

NAMI

We, Ren and I, were taken onto the afro guy's ship. Ren was uncouncious. What had they done to her? One of the afro guy's men had Ren by her hair and was dragging her to the afro guy.

"Who are you?" I demanded of him as my arm was twisted behind my back and I was pushed towards him.

"I am the great Captain Collector!" He shouted gleefully. He was worse than Luffy.

"Oh and what are you a collector of?" Ren demanded waking up.

"Rare and pretty things. Especially if they come in pairs." The guy squealed.

"You're an idiot." Ren told him simply.

"You can't talk to me like that." The 'Captain Collector' whined. His man pulled on Ren's hair.

"Ah!" Ren let out a small scream.

"You don't really look like your twin. We need to change that." The captain said. He walked over to Ren and stole her glasses stuffing them in his afro. Ren's eyes became unfocused as if she couldn't see without her glasses which I wouldn't doubt.

"Alright men. Cut her hair." He ordered happily. Did he get off on this kind of stuff or something. The guy who had Ren by her hair pulled out a knife and made a single uneven cut through her hair letting her drop to her knees.

LUFFY

"They took Nami and Ren." I told Zoro and Usopp.

"What are we going to do?" Usopp asked. Zoro stood up and grinned.

"We'll get them back of course." I answered.

Half-an-hour later we'd finally caught up with the priates who had kidnapped Ren and Nami. They had stopped ans were unloading on to an island. We dropped anchor and snuck onto the island. "I can't see Nami or Ren." I told them looking around. Why couldn't I see them?

"There they are!" Usopp shouted. Suddenly a lot of people turned in out directio with drawn weapons. Zoro sighed before he drew his swords and started slashing his way through. "I'll go get the girls while you two fight." Usopp told us as I started helping Zoro.

USOPP

I found Nami, I couldn't see Ren though. As I got closer to Nami I realized that Ren was right next to her. Or was it the other way around. The fiends who had taken the girls had cut Ren's hair and taken her glasses. And with both of the girls uncouncious and their eyes closed it was impossible to tell them apart.

"Come on. Wake up." I told them shaking their arms. They both groaned and their eyes fluttered. The first pair of eyes to meet mine were green and unfocused than a pair of brown eyes joined in compettion for my gaze.

"Usopp?" Ren asked before throwing her arms around my neck. Nami hugged me as well.

"Werhe are the other two idiots?" Nami asked as they pulled away.

"Fighting a bunch of people who are intent on not letting us rescue you." I answered turning to lead them back to the others. Zoro and Luffy had made short work of the opposing crew including the captain. The man covered in gold.

"Where are your glasses?" Luffy asked Ren. Ren walked over to the man in gold and withdrew her glasses from his sphere hairdo. She grabbed the edge of Nami's shirt and whiped off her glasses on it before slipping them on her face.

"Thanks for reminding me Luffy." Ren told them as we headed back to the ship.

Zoro sighed. "Now it's even harder to tell the two of you a part." He muttered darkly.

"I think that was the whole point. Afro dude seemed to have a thing for rare items that came in pairs." Ren answered.

"You two are rare?" Zoro asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Apparently Nami is. I'm just her doppelganger." Ren answered with a grin.

"No! Your her twin!" Luffy protested.

"They're the same thing! Well actually no. Twins are related doppelgangers don't have to be." Whack. Both Ren and Luffy were sporting lumps on the back of their heads where Nami had smacked them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lovely doubleganger(s)

Finally we were back on track. Johnny and Yosaku were now with us ad Luffy was arguing with Fullybody. Phew. As a fan I didn't want to make huge changes to the story. I'd rather not make any changes at all since I wasn't even done with the series yet.

I was going to meet Sanji. Sanji and Zoro were my favorite characters from 'One Piece'. Yeah when I read the manga or watch the anime it seems like I meet the characters but they don't know me.

"Earth to Ren!" Usopp shouted in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked facing him.

"We're going aboard the resteraunt. Are you coming with us?" Zoro told me. I nodded eager to meet the chef iwth he weird eyebrow. Well and I also wanted to see Luffy. Even though I look like Nami I've always seen Luffy as the older brother type. Him and Ace both.

"Just let me change first." I said rushing into the room I shared with Nami. I was still in the outfit I used to cover my bathingsuit. I quickly changed out of the outfit and into a red tube top that unziped to reveal orange with the number seventy-three on it, a red skirt, and my black boots. "Alright I'm ready." I announced. Zoro and Usopp rolled their eyes while Nami complimented my sense of style.

We entered the fish shaped restraut. Man. My head dropped. "Ren are you OK?" Nami demanded.

"Yeah just thinking." I muttered.

"About?" She prodded.

"Just stuff." I answered. I couldn't very well say I was thinking about her betraying the boys and me, Zoro getting beat by Mihawk, Gin beating up Sanji and getting posioned, and how they never say what happened to Gin's jacket. I loved that jacket. I twas awesome.

"Well don't think so hard and hurt your brain." Usopp told me while Zoro rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"Don't worry the only way I'd fall into the death trap of the mind is if I was thrown into a coma some how." I replied patting Usopp's shoulder comfortingly like he had done to me when I'd first me Zoro.

"Quit lolly-gagging guys. We need to find a table." Nami told us grabbing my wrist. I chuckled again as we sat down.

Luffy came down from the kitchen and "yelled" at us for eating without him. He than flicked a booger in Zoro's drink. Zoro shoved it down Luffy's throat inseat. Nami, Usopp, and I busted out laughing until Sanji showed up.

Unfortantly Nami wasn't his only victum like in the orignal story line. No now I was involved in his confessions of love. "Zoro. Hide me." I said quickly moving out of my chair and behind Zoro.

"And why would I do that?" Zoro teased me.

"Please Zoro. I'll do anything you ask." I pleaded as Nami convinced Sanji to give her free food. He was going to come for me next.

"Tempting offer but wouldn't it be easier for me to feed you to the sharks?" He asked me.

"No. Not the Sanji shark." I whisper wailed in his ear.

ZORO

It was fun messing with Ren. She may have looked like Nami with glasses but she was much cooler. "Alright. I'll hide keep you from the blonde." I told her. I didn't know how I was going to hide her luckily I didn't have to do anything. A guy walked in near collasping. Ren sighed and watched the guy and one of the cooks interact.

The cook started beating the guy up. "Oi!" Ren shouted. She was visibly shaking. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'kicking a man when he's down'?" She shouted walking towards them.

"No I haven't." The cook told her.

"Well you shouldn't do it." Ren told him helping the guy to his feet. "Come on big guy." she said leading the guy out. The blonde left for some reason.

GIN

The orange haired girl helped me out of the resturant and sat down next to me. Gah if only I had my full strength than the cook would be out here instead of me.

"Oi! Whatever you're thinkin' forget about it." The girl ordered me.

"Why di dyou help me?" I asked her. She grined at me.

"I can't stand kickin' puppies which is what kickin' a man when he's already clearly had enough is the equivalent to." she siad. "'Sides I didn't do much." She continued. I liften an eyebrow. Didn't do much? She stood up to a guy who was obviously bigger than herself and helped me outside. "I'm Ren by the way." She told me fiddling with the laces on her black boots.

"Gin." I told her as the blonde guy from inside the resteraunt came out with a tray of food.

"Bye Gin. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." She told me pushing herself to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren

The four days had passed. Nami was going to betray us. "Bye Nami." I said hugging her as Usopp, Zoro, and I left for the resturant. She seemed surprised but she really shouldn't have been. She knew I knew things.

We went insde, exchanges were made, the boys found out about Nami's betrayal, and Mihawk showed up. I crept ass close to the fight as possible and even though I knew it was going to happen I screamed when Zoro got sliced up.

Hawkeye turned to me. "You are not a normal girl. Protect your gardiuan as he is meant to protect you." He told me before sailing away. Well that was confusing. But I didn't have time to focus on that right now. Zoro was making his big speech about how he would never lose again and asking if that was alright with his captain.

Than Usopp had his say about how they would get Nami back and all that. He threw Luffy's hat. Of course Luffy had to stretch his arm to get it. Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and Zoro saild off but Yosaku would be back. I swear from the sanji ark until the end of the Arlong arc those two bounty huntes wer like boomerangs.

The fighting commenced. I stuck slose to the fights always making sure I had a front row seat. When Kreig tried to poision everybody I shoved Gin under water until it cleared. Teh fighting continued for a little while and I finally realized that Luffy had give me his hat. It was just like with Nami or Vivi. Whenever he fought Luffy always gave his hat to one of the girls, so I guess Robin would be on that list to, usually though it was Nami.

I watched Krieg and Luffy, Kreig shot the steel net at Luffy and Snji had to go safe him. Something heavy landed on my shoulders as Krieg got up. It was Gin's Jacket. Yay! Gin and Sanji said good-bye.

I leaned aganist the door as the soup-slash-bad acting scene went on. Sanji was sitting down his head next to my knee. I ruffled his hair. A comforting gesture. He looked up at me and an unspoken truce formed between us.

"Thanks." He told me.

"Happy to help. Now come on we should probably start getting you ready to go." I said offering him a hand up.

"You know you would make a good little sister." He told me taking my hand so I could help him up.

"And you would make a pretty decent big brother." I told him. He chuckled.

"A pretty decent one. Not great?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Pretty decent." I replied. He ruffled my hair this time. Darn him being taller than me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my lovely doubleganer(s)

NAMI

"Nami!" Ren shouted attacking me.

"Hey." I said hugging her back. "Have you eve said hi to the boys yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I came here with Yosaku,, Luffy, and Sanji, but we got seperated." She told me with a sigh. "Now come on lazy bum. The boys are out there fighting for you. At least go give them the satisfaction of knowing that you're watching them." She continued pulling me to my feet.

"Are you sure they aren't mad at me?" I asked as she wrapped my arm. Ren rolled her eyes.

"Nami. Think about what you're saying. In order here are the reasons they can not possibly hate you. One you're wearing Luffy's hat which he willing gave you. Two even though Zoro doesn't like you very much to begin with he's injured and he's till fighting for you. Three you stole the ship that Usopp would give his life for, he's a corward, and Usopp is still fighting for you. Four well Sanji couldn't hate you if his life depended on it." She explained finishing up the wrap. "Now come on. Just vecause they don't hate you doesn't mean they won't be cross with you." She said pulling me behind her.

Suddenly a small fry fishman showed up. "Oh. Navigator girl. It seems I'm seeing double because there are two of you." he told me. Ren smiled.

"Sorry but my name is Ren and I'm Nami's doubleganger." Ren told him.

"Than Arlong doesn't care about you. I must destroy oyu." The fishman said lunging for Ren. She ducked. No! I was going to lose Ren just liek I lost Dellemare.

"Nami! Go! I'll handle this!" Ren shouted a me. Would she really be albe to? "Go!" She shouted ducking again as teh fishman swiped an arm at her head.

Ren

Dang it. Why did I tell Nami I could handle this? The most fighting I'd ever done was in videro games. I was a book worm couch patato. No way could I handle this. I ducked into a buidling and looked around for something I could use againist teh stupid fishman.

Two silver things glinted beneath the coushin of a couch. Without knowing what I was doing I grabbed them. It was the grips of two show ribbions. One was red the other was silver. "I'm relying on you gys to help me win." I whispered. They seemed to hum with power as if responding to my prayer. Alright. Let's do this. I walked out of the house. Glad that the fishman was stupid enough not to look in a house for me.

"There you are!" he shouted as he caught sight of me.

"Yep. Here I am." I told him my fists tightening on the grips. He lunged. I flicked the grips and slashed the red one out in front of me. It cut across the fishman's chest leaving a trail of blood. Cool. The fishman howled in pain and went to hit me. I flicked out the silver ribbion. It changed into a thin sheild. The fishman's fist left adent in it but than bounced back out. Awesome. I felt like Chad from Bleach. One defensive. One offensive. I cackled evilly. So. Much. Fun.

I twirled away from the fishman and slashed out with the red one again. The second cut crisscrossed the first forming an x. The fishman howled again it's eyes zeroing in on me. Uh-oh. This was like those old Mario games where you hit your enemy a certain amount of times before they really started fighting back. I lashed out with the red ribbion and sheilded wiht the silver one.

The fishman wobbled. Both of us were exhausted. suddenly he fell on top of me. Great. I didn't have the strength to push him away. Man. And he was getting blood all over my Gin jacket.

ZORO

"Where's Ren?" I asked Nami before the partying started.

"I don't know. She was fighting a fishman the last time I saw her." Nami answered.

"And you left her to die!" I demanded. None of us had seen Ren fight. I doubted she could.

"Ren died?" Luffy asked tears collecting in his eyes. "I never even asked her to join my crew." He said. The blonde cook's-Sanji- fists clentched. Usopp looked down, probably to keep from crying.

"Will you idiot stop blubbering please? YOu're pirates for god's sake." Ren said from behind me.

"Ren!" Luffy shouted as we all attacked her.

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"I had to go wash my jacket. It got blood all over it." Ren answered showing off the red and grey jacket that the guy she had helped out of the resturant had worn.

"Are you hurt?" Nami demanded. Ren shook her head.

"No. Just exhausted." She replied leaning aganist me.

"What happened in your fight?" Sanji asked.

"I found these awesome ribbions. One of them turns into a sheild the other is as sharp as a sword." Ren mummered. Poor kid needed sleep. "I won by the way." She added softly.

"Ren! Join my crew!" Luffy shouted. I galred at him.

"Luffy let her sleep." I said knocking her feet out from under her and picking her up. "I'm taking her to the ship." I told them. They nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but doppelganger(s)

"Where's Nami? We're about to leave." Luffy wondered.

"She'll be here don't worry." Ren assured him.

"Well somebody's well rested." Usopp commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ren asked looking at Usopp suspiciously.

"It means you were all zombie like yesterday." Usopp snapped.

"Well washing blood out of cotten and denim takes a lot of work of course I was exhausted. And trust me that was not zombie like." She replied. Usopp opened his mouth only to close it again. "Oh look here comes Nami." Ren asid as she turned away from Usopp and back to the island signaling that the conversation was over.

"What's she saying?" Sanji asked.

"She's telling you to set sail." Ren answered eyes never leaving Nami.

"But-" Luffy started to protest.

"Luffy she knows what she's talking about. You trust her don't you?" Ren told him. Luffy nodded. Trusting both of the girls. Just as the ship was pulling away from the island Nami jumpped aboard. "Cutting it abit close don't you thik?" Ren asked her.

"YoRen asked you're the one who said she knew what she was doing!" Usopp shouted at her.

"Yeah well I knew she knew what she was doing I just said that she was cutting it a bit close." Ren told him.

"You're confusing!" Usopp graoned.

"Duh." She told him befor turnig back to Nami.

"You have some explaining to do." nami told her.

"How much is some?" Ren asked looking boared.

"A lot." Nami clearified.

"About what?" Ren asked innocently though for a second I could have sworn she looked worried

"About how you always seem to kow things." Nami answered. She wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"Wahtever do you mean?" Ren asked keeping her cool surprisingly well. She was hiding something.

"Before we were nabbed by that collector freak you told me I could run from the skeletons i my closest but Luffy and the others would follow me. They wouldn't give me up without a fight. You also said you knew things." Nami said.

"Maybe I lied." Ren said with a shrug no expression on her face.

"You didn't. It came true. Luffy fought Arlong for me. How do you know?" Nami demanded. Ren sighed and ran a hand through her short orange hair.

"Would you believe it if I said I had a vision?" Ren asked though her voice didn't carry much conviction.

"No!" Nami shouted.

"Alright than believe this, I know things. Things aobut the future that I'm not suppose to screw up and yet I already am!" Ren shouted before stomping away to nami's room.

"What was that all about?" Usopp asked clearly shaken.

REN

We were headed for Lougetown. Finally! We were oe step closer to entering the Grand Line and getting out next two crewmates. Chopper and Robin. Maybe Robin would be able to tell me what Mihawk had meant. I sighed and flopped across nami's bed. Why had fought with nami? All she had doe was question how I knew things.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I muttered before burnig my face in nami's pillow. "the others are worried about you." Sanji told me as the bed creaked under his weight. He must have sat down next to me.

"I know. I didn't mean to fight with Nami." I told him my voice muffled by the pillow. Sanji started rubbing my back absent-mindly trying to comfort me.

The door opened and closed. "I'm sorry Ren." Nami said as the bed sank deeper into its frame. She must have sat down as well. I let out a small heartless laugh muffled by the pillow of course.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who blew up." I told her.

Someone laughed from the doorway as the door opened for a third time. "They act more like sister than they claim to be." Usopp commented. I pushed myself up on one had, grabbed the pillow I had been lying on, and threw it at Usopp. Unfortantly compaired ot the sniper's, or anybody's really, my aim sucked ad I wound up hitting a giggling Luffy instead. It was Zoro's turn to laugh.

"Oi! You lot. Knock it off. I'm trying to sulk here." I told them sitting up and trying to find another pillow to throw. I found one and aimed it at Zoro's head. It actually hit its intended target.

"Why are you sulking?" Luffy asked me. I shrugged.

"Guess thinkin' about how much I know what I shouldn't made me think of home." I answered. "And ayway why is everyone crowding around in Nami and my room?" I asked.

"We were worried about you." Luffy told me.

Sorry it's short a filler chapter to slow things down a bit


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the doppelganger(s)

Loguetown! Loguetown! I was so excited. "What are you so bouncy for?" Nami asked. Communication between teh two of us had been strained since our fight. Even though both of us had said we were sorry. Zoro and Luffy noticig the tension kept us apart most of the time. "'Cause this is the last island before we enter the Grand Line... And this is where all the fun begins." I told her as we sailed into port. Luffy didn't even wait a second before splitting away shouting something about wantig to see the exicution platform. I chuckled and followed Zoro as he too left. Well, only after asking Nami for money, which she tagged three hundred percent intrest fee to. No matter how desperate I was no way was I ever borrowing money from that berri hoarding tangerine hag. I don't care if she was my doppelganger.

"Why are you following me?" Zoro asked after a while of aimlessly walking around. God his sense of direction was worse than mine, and my best friend, Naomi's put together.

"Just 'cause." I answered. Man why couldn't he just find that god for saken sword shop already? My memory hit me like a train. Oh... Yeah. Because he had to run into tashigi first. I wrinkled my nose.

"What's with that face?" Zoro asked tugging me out of my deep enough to wade through thoughts. Unfortantly before I could reply Zoro saw Tashigi whipe the floor with two guys.

"And so it begins." I muttered ominiously before turning and walking away. Maybe the guy at the sword shop would know somethig about my ribbions. Tashigi was more likely to kow but I just didn't like her for some reason.

NAMI

"Ren!" I shouted excitedly as I saw my doppelganger. She didn't look so good. In fact she looked like she was pouting and kicking at ay loose rocks that the toes of her black boots could find. I looked her outfit over carefully. Usually Ren dressed with her moods. She was wearing dark clothes today. Her black boots, dark denim jeans, a black T-shirt, and her "Gin Jacket", as she liked to call it. Apparently she was in a depressing mood.

"Oh. Hey nami." She muttered walkig over to me her hands shoved so deep in her pockets I was afraid they didn't exist.

"Why so gloomy?" I asked as she fell into step beside me. She shrugged.

"Didn't realize I was being gloomy." She muttered. I sighed.

"You know Luffy and Zor aren't always going to be here to play rufree between us." I told her. Ren turned to me in surprise.

"What I'm thinking has nothing to do with our... Sibiling rivary." She told me looking appaled that I wolud even think something like that.

"Than what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Zoro." She answered looking away. It was almost like she didn't want to be thinking what she was thinking.

"He's an idiot like the others." I reminded her. She gave me a wary smile.

"Oh I know." She told me. The idiot in question was now headed right for us.

"Why'd you take off like that?" He asked my doppelganger as she looked aywhere but him. She shrugged. "Come o." He said grabbig her wrist ad pulling her along with him. Wonder what that was all about.

ZORO

Ren was awfully silent. This was honestly the quietest I'd ever heard her. "What are you so moody about?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She asked. "Oh. Nothing." She quickly covered.

"Liar." I told her as we entered the sword shop.

"I think you're mistaking me with Usopp but whatever." She muttered walking away. I sighed. There was no getting through to this girl. She turned back to me for a second. "And Zoro, don't get your arm cut off." She told me.

REN

I watched as one of my favorite 'One Piece' scenes played out in front of me. The shop owner tried to cheat Zoro out of Wado, which was so ot going to happen. And than Tashigi walked in. She started going on and on about s and the special ones and how she was going to get all the super famous ones from pirates and bounty hunters.

"Wow that sounds like an even bigger bowl of spiniach hearing it." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Tashigi demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Think about what you're saying if only for a moment. You said you were going take all the great swords from pirates and bounty hunters. If they're as bad as you say they are than shouldn't you take all their swords and not just the ones pretty enough to have names. Honestly it's like telling a child they can have a dangerous toy but not the brand name dangerous toy." I told her with a roll of my eyes. Tashigi glaired at me but at least she shut up. But ma if looks could kill... I think she might hate me just a bit more than she hated Zoro when she found otu who he was. Sadly I intruded on the scene before it even got to the best part.

I sat down and shut up. I wasn't even supose to be here. Stupid crossovers. The scence comenced without much more of a hitch. Zoro grabbed the cursed sword and tested what was greater. His luck or the sword's curse. Seeing it in real life, or at least being there in person, left me biting my lip in anticipation. Of course Zoro's luck won out, this time. Man, I'd love to go to Vegas with that guy. Well him or Nami.

The store owner started stuttering about and I soon lost interest. I decided I might as well check out the store with the time I had left. Most of the swords were pretty tho none of them were my style. Well it wasn't like I had high expections. Especially of anyone knowing anything about my strange yet wonderfully unique weapons.

"Ren!" Zoro called as he started to walk out. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a dog ya' know?" I said but neither the less followed him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the doppelganger(s)

Everyone was safly back on the ship. Thanks Dragon. I thought, really tempted to shout it loud enough he would actually hear me. But that would give too much away. The others wouldn't know anything about Luffy's father until after they saved Robin from the world goverment and right before they get their eighth member, Franky, and their new ship.

Nami noticed teh lighthouse adn Sanji brought out the barrel. Everyone said their goals. "Come on Ren." Nami urged me. I rolled my eyes but put my foot next to hers.

"To find myself." I said. Than we all smashed the barrel. What was the point of all that?

"What do you mean to find yourself?" Nami asked as we finally broke away from the storm.

I sighed. "I've always looked like you. Since I've been traveling with you guys it seems like I've become less Ren and more Nami's doppelganger, both figurtivly and pyshically. I feel like my indivuality is slowly slipping away." I explained to her runing a hand through my hair.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Zoro asked coming up behind Nami. I gave him the evil eye and crossed my arms.

"Zoro's right. You're nothing like Nami... Except that you look like her." Luffy said his mouth full of meat. I giggled. Barely escaping a bad situation with his life and he's already stuffing his face.

"I think what Luffy is trying to say is we don't see you as Nami's doppelganger. We see you for who you are. Ren." Sanji explained.

"We also see you as the crazy spooky know-it-all." Usopp cut in. Well that could have been a sweet moment. I stuck my toungue out at him.

"I don't know everything Usopp. One my head would be a lot bigger if I did. And two I only know a... baseline of events." I said trying to choice my words carefully. I couldn't give it all away now.

"So you know the future?" Luffy asked.

"Yes and no." I answered, now to explain. "I know the names of certain people and places. The future is not always set in stone, therefore no one can truly know it." I continued. That would one throw them off the trail, if only for a little bit and two keep them from asking me questions. And it was completly true. Just by being transported from my world to this one I had changed some things. Therefore the only constants I could count on from the books wolud be the major islands they landed on ad the important noteworthy people they met, pretty much the stuff that made up the arcs.

"Ren join my crew!" Luffy shouted. It wasn't a question but I was going to answer it anyway.

"No." I told him. Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer but for now he would just have to deal with it.

"Why not?" The boys demanded. Nami just stood there looking thoughful like.

"Ren?" She asked.

"Yea?" I asked, showing her that she had gained my attention.

"Is that a no never or a no not yet?" She asked with her usual caculating look. Man that girl could see right through me, couldn't she? I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Am I that transperant?" I countered. Nami grinned with triumpt.

"I don't get it." Luffy spoke up.

"Ren's saying she won't join our crew right not, well her pride won't let her join, but she will join us eventually." Nami explained.

"When's eventually?" Luffy asked his head cocked to the side.

"I don't know. Maybe sometime soon." I answered even though I didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered before he tackeled me.

"Luffy, I kinda need air to breath." I told the excited rubber boy. He got off me.

ZORO

As everyone went to their rooms I pulled Nami aside. "What do you mean her pride won't let her join?" I asked.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I can feel what Ren feels but I can't see her reasons." She told me. "Don't worry. You're not the only one wondering. I'm honestly concerned for her." She continued looking at the door Ren had disappeared through.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She's been quiet since our fight and yet she told me that wasn't what was bugging her. And when I saw her today she was so gloomy." Nami explained crossing her arms a lot like Ren did. Almost like she was hugging herself, trying to keep from falling apart.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. She hardly wanted to talk to me today. The most words I heard her say today was a rant directed towards a marine girl." I told her. Nami glaired at me.

"What were you doing with a marine girl?" She asked.

"Nothing, back to the topic at hand." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She muttered thinking about what I had said. She than turned back to me in shock. "Really? Out of all of us I thought you would be the one she would spill her guts to." She said.

"Why?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Earlier when she was lost in thought I asked her what she was thinking about and she shadi you." Nami answered.

The plot thickens...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the doppelganger(s)

VIVI

"Look! It's another mermaid!" The annoying black haired captain shouted pointing to a black haired girl in the water. I gasped. It was Miss-all-sunday.

"She's not a mermaid." Both orange haired girls told him one of them even going as far as punching him in the head. "But maybe we should help her out." The one who had punched him said as the other one looked at Miss-all-Sunday concern in her eyes.

The black haired boy strecthed his arms to pick Miss-all-Sunday up. The orange haired girl's eyes lit up as the black haired boy laid Miss-all-Sunday on the deck.

"Yay. I knew it." She cheered. Miss-all-Sunday woke up and sat up. "Naomi." She squealed throwing herself at Miss-all-Sunday. I thought Miss-all-Sunday's real name was Nico Robin.

"Renee? Renee Jordan?" Miss-all-Sunday asked accusingly as she blinked.

"Yep!" The orange haired girl said happily while the other orange haired girl scowled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Miss-all-Sunday shouted both girls jumping to their feet. The orange haired girl pulled out a strange silver ribbon. Miss-all-Sunday lunged only to bounce off teh extended ribbon when the orange haired girl flicked it out.

"Sorry Naomi. Can't let you do that. At least not until I find out what's up with doppelgangers." The orange haired girl said as the ribbon curled uselessly at her side for the moment.

The black haired girl who looked a lot like Miss-all-Sunday sighed. "Fine." She grumbled while glairing at the orange haired girl.

"Who is she Ren?" The other black haired boy asked lookig at the black haired girl.

"This is Naomi my best friend from back home." The orange haired girl said happily. I kept my mouth shut. Mr. Nine didn't know all that I knew about Miss-all-Sunday or the organization so I couldn't demand to know how "Naomi" looked so much like Miss-all-Sunday.

"Let me guess," Naomi said as she looked the orange haired girl over, "when you got here your simalirities became more noticable?" She asked.

"Yep and I'm assuming that's what happened to you as well." The orange haired girl replied the huge grin never leaving her face. Were they speaking in code? I could see that I was far from the only one confused.

"You haven't told them?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" The orange haired girl exclaimed as if she was insulted Naommi would even suggest that. "If there is one set of rules that I swore not to break under any circumstances it was the one that concerned those two rules." She continued crossing her arms with a scowl.

With a sigh, that almost said what she was about to say was painful, Naomi closed her eyes and than reopened them. "So who are these people?" She asked.

"Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and two free loaders." The orange haired girl said pointing to the black haired boy, the other orange haired girl, the other black haired boy, the blonde, the green haired boy, ad finally Mr. Nine and myself.

"Like Renji?" Naomi asked.

The orange haired girl chuckled and shook her head. "Not exactly in that sense but I guess you could say they're like Renji." She said her grin back in place.

'Who's Renji?" Luffy asked.

Before the two friends could answer Whiskey Peak came into veiw. Mr. Nine and I jumped off the boat to go warn the others pirates were coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the doppelganger(s)

We pulled into Whiskey Peak's port. Great. Of all the times I could have made my grand entrance it had to be now. They didn't even know who Robin is until they left the island and it would take them two more arcs until she truly opened up to them.

I let out a frusterated sigh that had both Ren and Sanji rounding on me. Ren because she was my best friend so of course she was concerned for me. Sanji.. I think it was his usual I like you because you're a girl thing.

"You alright?" Ren asked with a raise eyebrow.

"If you can call this alright." I said waving my hand around to the area around us where bounty hunters were cheering that pirates had come to their island.

"I admit it has a very 'come into my web said the spider to the fly' feel to it but we have each other." She reminded me looking around before sticking her hand out for me to hold like we had done as children. Oddly enough it was usually me who had to reasure Ren.

"Wasn't exactly what I was refering to but I guess it works." I said clasping my hand in hers.

"Don't forget about me." Nami suddenly said coming up on Ren's other side. "Us Strawhat girls have to stick together."

"What? When did we agree to that?" Ren and I asked in unison. Nami pouted. Ren laughed.

"Don't worry Nami. We might join eventually but right now nothing is for certain." Ren told the "sad" navigator.

While everyone was doing their thing, Nami and Zoro drinking, Luffy eating, Sanji flirting with about six different girls, and Usopp telling wild stories that wer obviously lies Ren and I talked. I didn't mean to fall asleep but unfortantly I did.

REN

I supressed the urge to scream when I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and pulled to my feet. "A doppelganger. How lucky am I?" A guy hissed in my ear as he let go of my hair only to trap my hands behind my back.

"I don't know. How lucky are you?" I asked. If I kept him talking and distracted maybe I could get loose.

"Very lucky." The guy muttered. Was it just me or was this crazy fool sniffing my hair. "Do you know how vaulable you are?" He asked as goose bumps formed on the back of my neck. This dude was seriously starting to creep me out.

"No but why don't you tell me?" I requested before gasping in pain. Was he trying to break my wrists?

"Alright. It's said that the blood of a doppelganger can give you a power boost like no other. If you eat its flesh you'll become immortal. And if you keep the bones they'll protect your family for the rest of eternity." He whispered before kissing my ear. Eww. I only had my sights set on one guy and he certainly wasn't him.

"Interesting." I said dully causing the man to laugh.

"You don't even know what you are. You must thik I'm a cannibel or something." He said.

"Maybe." I answered trying to stay vauge.

"Doppelgangers aren't human. They're pieces of the orginal's soul that managed to escape at birth. Some even say that they've managed to travel through worlds. I shivered. "Now be a good girl and don't scream." He ordered me. The sharp point ad smooth edged blade of a dagger peirced my side. Luckily it wasn't a fatal wound. Unluckily it hurt and I was sure that the guy was going to keep tabbing me until it was fatal.

ZORO

Good thing I'd stayed alert. Luffy would be toast if I couldn't finish off these bounty hunters. Miss Wednesday, the blue haired girl from the ship, was now trying to fight me. A scream pierced the air causing both of us to turn.

Some guy had Re and from the looks of it he'd just stabbed her. Oddly enough Miss Wednesday was the one to save her. "Thanks Vivi." Ren muttered as Miss Wednesday, Mr Nine, and I hurried over to her.

"How do you know my real name?" Miss Wednesday asked. Ren started to smile and than grimaced from pain.

"I know things. Naomi knows them too." Ren muttered her eyes widenig as she looked behind us. It was two people claiming they were looking for royalty. A princess named Vivi. Once again Ren was proven correct.

Luffy and I fought and beat up the pair who interupted out battle. Nami hit us both before we could resume.

"You idiots!" She shouted before going off aobut money. Ren rolled her eyes.

"Nami chill please." Ren requested pulling the hag's attention to her.

"And you let them hurt Ren?" Nami shouted rounding on me. Vivi sighed and started attempting to bandage Ren but Ren was making it difficult.

"Nami knock it off. Besides it would be interesting to see what would happen if I die." Ren said shedding her jacket and looking at it sadly. "Stupid moron. Put a hole through my jacket." She muttered fingering the tear that could just as easily be fixed if Nami or Usopp was willing.

"How can you say that?" Nami demanded.

"Because he did." Ren pouted as she continued to brood. It was a jacket for christ's sake. She could just as easily get a new one.

"I'm not talking about the jacket." Nami told her. Ren shrugged, hissing in pain when it caused Vivi to press too hard on one of the two still bleeding wounds she had.

"That? Well the guy told me that I'm mearly a rebellious peice of your soul that some how escaped the rest of you. So it would be iterestig to see if when I die it returns to you or if something else happens." Ren said.

"You can't die. We won't let you." Luffy told her fercilly. I agreed with him. For some reason the thought of Ren dieing made me feel uneasy.

"Whatever." Ren said rolling her eyes. "I'm more worried about Naomi. She's a doppelganger too and apparently they're worth something." Ren said lookig into the distance probably hoping to see Naomi.

"Yeah but that means people will be after you a lot more because they can sse you're a doppelganger and you're hurt already." Nami pointed out. Ren sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look. Can we move this conversation on to more important things. Like the organization of bounty hunters Princess Vivi infiltrated and their boss?" She asked lying back and looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked with widened eyes.

"Well with him being one of the seven warlords of the sea he plays a vital role in what's to come." Ren said looking at her nails. "I mean after all you did ally oyurself with these people so you colud stop him right?" She questioned Vivi piercing her with a knowing stare.

"Yes but you guys can't defeat him. Sir Crocodile is-" Vivi suddenly cut off with a hand over her mouth and wide eyes.

"And so it begins." Ren said standing up ignoring the weird vulture and sea otter with sketch pads. "I'm gonna go and take a nap on the ship." She muttered walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own the doppelganger(s)

NAOMI

"Why do we have to stay in here?" I hissed at Ren. We were hiding inside the storage room aganist the door while Robin talked to everybody.

"Because no one from Baroque works can know that Robin has a doppelganger. Not even Robin herself, not yet. So for now we gotta sit tight." Ren explained in a hushed whisper.

Zoro opened the door to the storage room causing both of us to fall out on our backs. "Its safe to come out now." He told us. Ren scowled up at him. "Come on. We need to talk." He said offering both of us hands up. I took the offered help but Ren stubbornly pushed herself to her feet before gasping in pain and clunthcing her sides.

"Are you alright?" Zoro and I demanded in unison.

"I'm fine." Ren muttered waving away our concern. No one had told me what had happened to her and at this point I was doubting weather I really wanted to know or not. Zoro looked at her dubiously. "Anyway you said somethin' 'bout needin' to talk right?" Ren asked crossing her arms, probably to hide the face she was hurt.

"Yeah, there was a girl just here who looked a lot like Naomi, htough you knew that didn't you?" Both of us nodded.

"So what's there to talk about?" Ren asked.

"You need to explain how you know all this." Zoro told her.

"I've already done that." Ren pointed out.

"Ok than how about explaining what's up with all these look alikes?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're called doppelgangers thank you very much." Ren told him with a glare.

"Doppelgangers?" Vivi asked. She seemed interested "I've heard of those. They're rare though." She said.

"Can you tell me? Please. I don't know anything about them." I requested.

"Well according to legend doppelgangers are lost pieces of the orignal's soul. The blood, flesh, and bones of doppelgangers supposily grant powwers of types." Vivi told me.

"Oi. Princess. Don't go fillin' Naomi's head with fairytails." Ren said with crossed arms. Why didn't she want me to know about doppelgangers? It looked like Zoro and Vivi were wondering the same thing.

"What's wrong with explaining to Naomi what the two of you are?" Vivi asked.

"The less she knows the better." Ren said.

"Who are you to decide that for me?" I demanded.

"Look Naomi. I'm your best friend and frankly I know more than you do. All I'm trying to do is protect you." Ren answered before walking off.

REN

I wondered if Mr. 3 or Miss Goldenweek knew aobut doppelgangers. If they did I couldn't let Naomi get too close to them. I couldn't let them get too close to them anyways because they'd try and connect her to Robin making things very bad for Robin.

I groaned and put my head down on the railing. "What's wrong with you?" Nami asked walking up.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking too hard. How close are we to Little Garden?" I asked.

"Almost there Why are you thinking too hard?" I sighed. I was going to have to tell her something.

"Well remember that girl you saw who looked like Naomi? Miss All-Sunday?" I asked her. She nodded.

"That was Naomi's orignal, if anyone from the organization she works for was to find out it could cause problems for her." I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nami asked. No! Robin didn't need anymore bad things in her life. I shook my head.

"We don't know what would happen to a doppelganger if the orignal got hurt or worse killed." I covered but it was a true reason for my concern as well.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Naomi just like we're making sure nothing happens to Vivi. So don't worry." Nami said. I sighed knowing that they, especially Nami, weren't in any posistion to promise anything. Not after what was about to happen on the next island.

We finally reached Little Garden. "Welcome to Little Garden where the only thing little is you." I joked. Naomi chuckled but I ignored it. If Naomi didn't want me to protect her fine. That just meant I had to cut all ties to her.

I decided to stay on the boat this time around. It was almost a sure thing that giants would know about doppelgangers mostly because of their long lifespans. Luckily Naomi went with Sanji. Shortly after the volcano erupted for a second time I found that I couldn't breath. I couldn't even stand. It was like all my strength was sapped. I passed out.

I'm getting a little borad with this story but if my readers want me to continue I will still write on it. So if you want more review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i only own the doppelganger(s)

NAOMI

We survived little Garden and now had the eternal pose for Alabasta. Unfortantly I knew we couldn't go straigth there because nami was sick so we had to stop at Drum Island. But than we'd have Chopper. Ren and I both agreed he was was the cutest 'One Piece' character.

I woundered what would happen to Ren when Nami was sick, she already looked unsteady and pale. "Are you alright Ren?" Sanji asked causing everyone to looked at her with concern. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Fine. Fine." Ren said quickly (too quickly) waving away our worry. Ren was thinking about something that much was obvious. Though it was tricky to read her and impossible to tell what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" Usopp, oddly enough, was the one brave enough to ask.

"Nothing of particular importance at the moment." Ren told him looking him straight in the eye with each word but quickly dropping her eyes to her eyes when she was through.

Vivi suddenly announced that Nami was sick and than freaked out when she learned that Nami was the only one on the ship who had any medical knowledge.

I laughed when Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji informed the blue haired princess they had never been sick. Even Usopp had never been sick... And he didn't wear a shirt and unlike Ace he wasn't made out of fire.

"She'll be fine. I kpromise you that." Ren said from the door way before going back above deck.

ZORO

Ren was sick but she wasn't going to admit it. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't let the others know your sick." I warned her.

"Whatever are you going on about?" Ren asked. Her voice had taken on a defensive tonea nd a thick accent. Was she trying to protect herself or Naomi?

"Don't lie. You're not very good at it." I told her. She turned to look at me. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were slightly clouded.

"I'm not lieing and even if I was you'd have no way of proving it." She told me.

"I may not be able to help if somebody's sick but I can tell you that you are." I argued.

"I'm not sick Nami is." She said without hesitation and I probably would have believed her if she hadn't swayed and nearly fallen.

"You call that not sick?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I call it keeping my orignal alive." Ren answered crossing her arms. I would have asked her to explain but she did without question. "I think because Nami's sick I'm sick. I don't know hot to explain it but that's the best I can come up with." She said running a hand through her hair.

"It's not right for you to suffer just because she is." I told her as she sat down next to me.

"Who says I'm suffering?" Ren asked with a cocky grin.

"I do." I answered. Ren chuckled before her laughter disolved in a coughing fit.

"I ain't suffering. Trust me." Ren answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit being so stubborn." I ordered her.

"Sorry if I did that I owuld have died a long time agoo." She repiled. She wasn't going to give in any time soon.

NAOMI

We finally reached the castle. I'd insisted on going with Sanji and Luffy as they took Nami and Ren up the moutain. This turned out to be a good thing because we learned I could control water.

The doctor wasn't exactly shocked but she did have an odd expression on her face. "What?" I asked her as she asked Chopper to put each of my four compagions in a different room.

"One of them is a doppelganger." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Ren, the one with glasses." I answered. "Why?" I found myself asking.

"She's not sick or even injured. At least not pyhisically." The doctor answered.

"But she passed out and was pale and everything." I told her. there was no way Ren wasn't sick.

"That's because her orignal is sick. In order for the other girl to fight the virus she has to sap the strength out of her doppelganger." The doctor explained.

"What if Nami was just injured or something?" I asked.

"Than the doppelganger would more than likely take on the wound instead."

"What about if the doppelganger gets hurt?"

"Than the doppelganger gets hurt. It wold seem that orginals are favored over doppelgangers." The doctor explained. I went to Ren's oom. She was asleep but she was talking. Of course the first two words out of her mouth were my name and Zoro's. I chuckled.

"It's ok. You'll see him again soon. Ad when you wake up you can even say I told you so." I told her smoothing back her orange hair.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked coming into the room.

"I'm Naomi. She's my best friend Ren." I told him not looking up from REn. "Who are you?" I questioned. If he asked me I might as well return the favor even though I already knew.

"Chopper." He answered before going to check on Nami.

"I told you you were sick." Zoro said to Ren once we were all back on the ship.

"No. The doc explained it to naomi. I was sick 'cause Nami was sick therefore I was corect." Ren said proudly. I graoned. When I had told Ren she could say I told you so I meant to me not Zoro.

"Are you alright Namomi?" Sanji asked me. For once he didn't have heart eyes.

"Yeah just wondering when tose two idiots will get over themselves and start going out." I answered.

"Never would be my guess. Zoro's too stupid to figure out a girl actually likes him." Sanji told me.

"Want to bet on that?" Nami asked popping up out of nowhere. "I'm betting they get together sometime soon." And thus began the crew wide betting pool on how long it would take Zoro and Ren to get together.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have decided to rewrite this story and corrected the mistakes and make it follow the manga a bit better so if you are a following it I kindly request you keep your eyes open for Doppelgangers 2.0


End file.
